Cruciatus
by Mimbel
Summary: Una joven promesa se presenta en la vida de un mortifago. Severus Snape buscara cualquier recurso salvar a la mujer que ama y acabar con el lord obscuro. Espero os guste!
1. Sueños

_**Capitulo 1: Sueños.**_

Una pequeña cabaña humeaba tímidamente en una vasta campiña. Junto a una ventana circular, una larga melena plateada se mecía con la brisa. El verde del entraba por todos los orificios de la vivienda y daba la sensación de que la casa respiraba. Todas las paredes estaban atiborradas de libros y solo podían divisarse tres puertas en la sala iluminada por la luz ambarina de una vela y el reflejo azulado de la luna.

-_Mimbel, ¿en que piensas querida mía?-_ pregunto un anciano de blanca cabellera que entraba en la sala.

La joven mujer volteó hacia el recién llegado dejando ver todo el esplendor de su juventud. Su porte esbelto, su largo cabello blanco y sus astutos ojos plateados, la imagen general era la de un copo de nieve, blanco y transparente. Su cabeza se erguía orgullosa dándole un aire de dignidad.

-_Venerable abuelo…-_Contestó la mujer. El anciano avanzó y se sentó frente a ella en un humilde sillón.

-_No entiendo porque…_ -

_-¿Por que vivimos así?_- espetó el anciano atravesándola con sus grandes ojos pardos. El Anciano tenía el aspecto de un león viejo, su edad le daba una solemnidad que intimidaba.

Ella no contestó, se limitó a ver a través de su mirada plateada la cara del hombre como asintiendo. Tomo aire y continuó.

-_No salimos de esta campiña hace años, son las estrellas nuestra única compañía, no hay sangre mas pura que la nuestra, y sin embargo vivimos sin ningún prestigio, nuestras mentes poseen grandes caudales de conocimiento, y aun así nadie, ni nosotros mismos, se beneficia de ello. ¿Por que abuelo? ¿Por qué vivimos como animales, como muggles?, ¡o lo que es peor como squibs!_ –La vela flameaba en la mesilla junto a la ventana dándole a su discurso un gran dramatismo. Trago con fuerza como si evitara someterse a las nauseas y el asco que la palabra le había causado.

-_Mi niña ya sabes que la guerra mágica está azotando el mundo, el señor obscuro tiene perversas formas de controlar a sus enemigos y obligarlos a hacer cosas terribles y…_

_-Y nos escondemos aquí como unos cobardes mientras los valientes se llevan la gloria, ¡Abuelo esto es indigno de nuestra estirpe!- _Ella estaba al borde de la exasperación y un absurdo seño había surcado su frente.

_-Mimbel ya basta, no toleraré esta subversión de tu parte, eres una bruja adolescente y siempre te eh educado para ser cautelosa y conciente, ¡Por Merlín! compórtate como debes.- _Ella enmudeció como si se la hubiese hechizado, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas febrilmente, y por su rictus se podía ver que apretaba los dientes.

_-El Señor Tenebroso esta merodeando Hogwarts, cazando a nuestra familia, hacemos desde aquí lo que podemos, y tú como única descendencia tienes el deber de guardar tu nariz aquí hasta nuevo aviso. Piensa en tus padres ¡maldición!-_

Antes de que el anciano saliera del cuarto pegando un portazo percibió una voz casi inaudible.

_-Si me dejas aquí me moriré antes_- La vela se apagó con el remolino dejando a Mimbel en tinieblas, sola e increíblemente triste.

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, rebeldes mechones negros se enmarañaban es su almohada. Dormido, podía imaginar la luz del amanecer brillando sobre las torres del castillo. Pero su habitación de la mazmorra seguía en completa obscuridad.

La escena era, en general y pese a lo grotesco del lugar, bella. Un hombre en su negra morada, en sus negras sabanas con sus negros ojos cerrados.

Su pecho vibraba levemente moviendo el aire en la habitación. Su piel blanca relucía entre las sabanas de seda que se apegaban a su cintura con un extraño magnetismo.

No debía tener mas de 25 años, la expresión severa de su rostro, le daba un aspecto poco jovial. Su gesto impasible, le daba un aire intelectual, pensante. Una cara casi escultórica, de un ideal sumamente romano, de nariz prominente y rasgos angulosos.

Un gran escudo de Slytherin colgaba sobre la cama. Las paredes de piedra se ensombrecían angulosas por todos lados, una gran biblioteca se ceñía a un armario en una de las paredes y bajo una ventana falsa cubierta con una pesada cortina de terciopelo verde, un gran escritorio de madera. Los doseles de la cama, como todos los elementos de madera del cuarto estaban ampliamente talladas con serpientes que asomaban sus colas y cabezas aquí y allá.

Severus se encontraba en un campo ennegrecido por el frío y la penumbra, el viento golpeaba fuertemente su cara y arremolinaba su cabello, pensó en sus reuniones con el Innombrable, se arrodilló en el piso, a Voldemort le gustaba la sumisión y él de alguna forma le complacía, su cuerpo ya no sanaba tan rápidamente después de la maldición torturadora.

Un león titánico apareció frente a él y lo tumbó de un manotazo, todavía dolorido buscaba en su túnica su varita desesperadamente _-"Maldición, maldición"-_ sus dedos se movían con nerviosismo sobre su tunica y torso y aun así… nada.

Se encontraba desarmado, la gran cabeza del león lo acorraló contra el césped, cerró los ojos pensando en el descanso de la muerte cuando sintió el calor de una mano en su rostro. "_Que demon…"_ abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con otros ojos, unos plateados con un brillo dorado increíblemente cálido, era una joven hermosa pero tenebrosa, no parecía humana. Su boca se acercó a la de él y antes de rozarle los labios desapareció como una nube de humo.

Se revolvió en la cama violentamente, y se sentó en ella mientras sus pupilas se acostumbraban a la obscuridad de su cuarto. Uno de sus dedos se posó en sus labios inconcientemente. Había hechizado su almohada para que absorbiese sus actos mentales de noche, y este era su primer sueño en meses. -_"Fantástico, ahora empiezan a fallar tus hechizos, eres cada día mas inútil Severus"- _Una gran mueca de desagrado reinaba en su rostro blanquecino, nada le asqueaba mas que la incompetencia.

"_Curioso, muy curioso" _pensó y cuando su gesto de duda se desvaneció, una sonrisa torcida se apoderó de su boca, mientras caminaba hacia la ducha en el tocador.

El agua se sacudía sobre su negro cabello y su pálida espalda, recuerdos e imágenes se atiborraban en su mente como cada mañana.

Hace meses que no conseguía dormir como debía, si bien volver a Hogwarts le había reconfortado en su foro interno, los pensamientos le atormentaban. Después de haber escuchado esa estúpida profecía, el Señor Tenebroso estaba cazando a Lily.

-_Lily..-_ dijo como en un suspiro. Apoyando las palmas sobre los azulejos verdes del baño, para que el agua le golpease de lleno en la nuca.

La vida daba tantas vueltas, Lily, Potter, la profecía. Y su más grande temor, el hijo de ambos, aquel miserable ser que confirmaba para siempre la unión entre la mujer que amaba con locura y su peor enemigo.

Si se unió a los Mortífagos, fue para superarse, para obtener el poder que le pondría por sobre el imbécil de Potter y el desgraciado de Black. Que le daría el respeto que por otros medios no pudo obtener y quizá por sobre todas las cosas, la oportunidad de anteponerse a su estúpido corazón que seguía embobado con un amor de la niñez, plenamente infantil.

Severus Snape era un maestro en engañar a los demás pero no se engañaba a si mismo, al saber de la posible muerte de Potter y su hijo, algo en su estómago convulsionó, muchas veces había fantaseado con matarle. Por todo el dolor y la humillación que le hizo vivir en tiempos pretéritos, por todo lo que le había quitado. Guardando la esperanza secreta de que al no existir ellos como obstáculo, el podría acercarse a ella, consolarla y de alguna forma recuperar su amistad.

Se sentía asqueado de si mismo por pensar con tal bajeza, algo en el se resistía terriblemente a estar marcado por la vergüenza y la deshonra. Después de todo si ellos morían sería su culpa, y él sería otra vez el maldito villano.

Pensó nuevamente en el sueño que acababa de tener, y le pareció sumamente curioso, ya que no conocía a nadie con las características físicas de la joven y también estaba el león monstruoso que en el contexto se le antojo bastante desencajado.

Salió de la ducha a paso lento con el cabello estilando y la mente llena de dudas.


	2. La huida

**Capitulo 2: **_**La huida.**_

El profeta apareció por la rendija del correo en la puerta de Mimbel.

Tomó el diario apretando los dientes _-Mortífagos en el bosque Everwood, esta es la señal que eh estado esperando, no me humillaré un segundo más ante ese asqueroso mestizo.- _Su sangre hervía en su sien mientras corría hacia el cuarto.

Un bolso verde de tiras cruzadas estaba sobre la cama – _Es el momento_- dijo y metió allí cuanta pertenencia le pareció útil, los libros de magia que solo pertenecían a su familia, ropa para todas las situaciones, alimentos, pociones, objetos mágicos, y algunas armas blancas al estilo muggle.

Mientras caminaba de un lado al otro buscando las cosas con gran enfado, se detuvo en seco en la mesilla de luz.

Dos fotos mágicas se movían de un lado al otro en la mesa. Un hombre de cabello blanco con una coleta que caía en su hombro abrazaba fuertemente a una joven de corto y negro cabello, ella sonreía inocentemente tomándole las manos, la felicidad desbordaba la imagen.

_-"Mamá, papá se lo que piensan, pero el abuelo se equivoca, ya verán como pronto se enorgullecerán de mi"- _y apretando la foto sobre su pecho tomó la otra en la que una pequeña niña de ojos plateados estiraba los brazos hacia el cielo mientras un hombre exageradamente feliz, con gorrito de Papa Noel y varita en mano, hacia levitar un gran regalo sobre la cabeza de la niña_. -"Abuelo… espero que sepas entenderlo querido abuelo, también lo hago por ti"-_

Guardó las dos fotos en el bolso de tiras cruzadas,_ "reducio" _pensó,el bolso se redujo y ella se lo colgó al cuello como una gargantilla.

-_Demonios, debo pensar en como escapar de los hechizos protectores del abuelo-_ sus ojos se nublaron llenos de dudas. No tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar con el mestizo y sabía que llegado el caso de que quisiese vengarse con su familia, su abuelo sabría defenderse, pero abandonar aquel lugar, en el que ya había estado largos años en reclusión le traía algún dejo de desesperanza.

---------------------------------------------_Flash back_---------------------------------------------

_-¡Abuelo, Abuelo!-_ decía la pequeña saltando – _Hoy iremos verdad, iremos…. Iremos a_-

-_A Londres muggle, si. Pero primero debemos conversar algo pequeña, ven siéntate aquí-_ dijo el hombre señalando un pequeño banquito junto a la biblioteca.

La niña se tomó de la mano de su abuelo intentando calmar la emoción, era su primera vez en el mundo de los muggles y aunque había leído mucho sobre ellos, nunca había podido ver uno de cerca.

-_Pequeña, ¿has notado que tú, tu papi y yo no somos "exactamente" iguales al resto de los magos?-_

La pequeña ladeó la cabeza dando signo de no entender.

–_Nadie es igual a otra persona – _dijo bajito como con vergüenza. El anciano comenzó a reír estrepitosamente ante tamaña aclaración. Su corazón se hinchaba de orgullo ante la inteligencia de su protegida.

_-Lo sé, lo sé me refiero a otra cosa, ¿recuerdas lo que te dijo tu amiguito, el pequeño Tim, el otro día mientras pintabais unos dibujos?-_

Ella sonrió ampliamente- _Si, dijo que nosotros éramos como un dibujo sin pintar, ya que nuestro cabello, cuerpo y ojos no tenían muchos colores como los de ellos. Pero Timmy me dijo_ – sonrío de nuevo _– que eso nos hacia bonitos y especiales._

_-Sabias palabras las del señor Timothy, Ahora pequeña ¿sabes porque es eso? _La niña negó con la cabeza.

-_Es por la entrega a la Luna. Hace muchos, muchos años, uno de nuestros ancestros, el gran Willfrius Wimbell, estaba en una situación de grave peligro, atrapado por sus enemigos y encerrado en una celda esperando su ejecución. Ya sabes, por lo que te conté el otro día que cada miembro de la familia no puede dar más de una descendencia.-_

La cara de Mimbel se ensombreció_- Por la sangre maldita- _dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas.

_-Bueno, bueno, también se le llama la sangre "perdida_" – le murmuro él, pasando la mano por su cabeza.

-_Entonces pues al morir él, también lo haría nuestra rama familiar. Esa noche miraba el cielo estrellado y repasaba sus conocimientos sobre artes mágicas para ver como salir del embrollo. La cárcel mágica no era el mayor de sus problemas, sino las incontables trampas de las mazmorras en las que se hallaba, era casi imposible escapar por tierra, herido, solo y a pie._-Los ojos de ella estaban enormes como los de todo niño que escucha un cuento muy bien narrado, con todo su poder de atención.

-_Entonces allí, en el cielo encontró la solución. La luna, eterno y antiguo signo mágico y fuente de adoración olvidada. El hechizo de entrega lunar. El le entregó a la luna gran parte de los poderes de nuestra familia y como parte de la ofrenda dejó que la luna se quedara con nuestros colores.-_ La pequeña abrió los ojos como grandes platos y su abuelo pensó con ironía que eran como dos lunas plateadas.

-_Honrando a la luna, nuestro cabello, nuestros ojos y nuestra piel, no tendrían pigmento, para que quien nos viese, supiese de nuestra entrega.-_

_-Pero ¿Por qué?- _dijo ella jugando con un bucle plateado que caía en su hombro.

_-Pues para salir de allí, niña, para que más.-_Rió y continuó – _Entonces a cambio de dicha entrega la Luna le concedió a nuestra familia, la "llave lunar" que abre donde estés un pasaje hacia el interior mismo de la luna y desde allí hacia cualquier lugar al que quieras ir.-_

-¡_Wowwww, y donde esta esa llave! Abuelo, ¡quiero la llave, quiero viajar por el mundo y, y …!-_

-_Y tranquilidad, Mimb, tranquilidad_. –Dijo sentándola de nuevo en su silla, con un gesto de falso enojo para que su nieta dejara de saltar por doquier.

-_Nadie sabe donde esta la llave-_ Replicó mientras los ojos de la niña iban perdiendo el brillo en un claro acto de desilusión.

-_Pero se dice que encontraras la forma de conseguirla cuando realmente la necesites_-concluyó el mayor.

_-Ahora mi niña, toda esta historia viene a cuento de que en el mundo muggle, le gente suele tener mas colorcillo, así que aquí tengo un hechizo para que nos coloremos momentáneamente. Ve eligiendo un color de…. _La voz de su abuelo se fue perdiendo en el aire dando fin al recuerdo, ya había encontrado la información que su cerebro buscaba y no quiso perder un segundo más.

-----------------------------------------_Fin del flash back_----------------------------------------

Su mente se apresuró a elaborar los mas curiosos planes y solo por corroborar la idea mas burda que se le ocurría, mirando al cielo pronunció -_"Accio llave lunar"_ - desde una nube y a gran velocidad una llave plateada se posó sobre el marco de la ventana.

En Hogwarts…

-_Caramelos de Anís_- Le dijo el venerable Atyrot a la gárgola, pero ésta ya se estaba abriendo en el momento en el que el hombre cruzó el pasillo. Dumbledore avanzaba de su escritorio a la entrada del despacho. Sus ojos azules miraban a los pardos del visitante con una mezcla de diversión y solemnidad. Fawkes graznó levemente y se removió en su perchero.

-_Querido Percival, es un gusto verte gran amigo, entre lechuza y lechuza se ve que te olvidaste de mí_- Los dos hombres se abrazaron y rieron ante el comentario. Atyrot sonreía como un niño tras sus lentes redondos de luna llena.

-_Sabes que no Aty, sabes que no- _dijo el director poniendo una mano sobre el recién llegado calidamente.

_-No me llames Aty que ya no somos niños-. _La cara de Atyrot se frunció como si hubiese probado algo amargo, en un gesto que irónicamente era sumamente infantil.

- _Y_ _tu no me llames Percival que sabes que lo odio_- volvieron a reír estrepitosamente por aquella pelea de niños.

-_Como esta tu nieta, esa niña tan bella tuya, ¿Mimbel verdad?_

_-Si, de ella vengo a hablarte…Albus. Jajajaja Necesito de tu ayuda, y de tu consejo._

_-Lo que quieras viejo amigo, siéntate aquí y cuentame. ¿Un caramelo de limón?-_

Mimbel se encontraba en una gran cueva plateada, todo brillaba allí dentro, las paredes recubiertas de angulosas gemas trasparentes y opacas.

–_Bien Mimbel ¿y ahora que hacemos? , Ni siquiera sabes como funciona esta cosa ¡maldición!, Por que siempre tan torpe, ¡Maldición, maldición! –_Su corazón galopaba en su pecho, pero su mente le pedía discreción, sabia que su orgullo la sacaría adelante, ella por sobre cualquier criatura no quedaría encerrada allí, y si otros podían salir, pues bien ella también lo haría.

_-"Ya cállate" – le reprochó una voz en su mente –"cállate y piensa"._

_-El abuelo siempre dice, "Nunca olvides que la más larga caminata siempre comienza con un primer paso", piensa, piensa ¿cual es ese primer paso? si solo tuviese alguna superficie regular para trazar la maldita puerta como lo hice en la cabaña_…-Agitaba las manos de aquí para allá con su varita en alto como dibujando con ella en el aire para desahogar su frustración.

_-Si, si eso, ya está- apuntaba su varita hacia una de las paredes "Onix Acendere"-._Una gran pared de piedra lisa surgió del piso_. _Sonrió satisfecha de si misma.

_-Ahora si- _Comenzó a mover y apoyar la punta de la llave sobre la piedra, una luz blanca se formaba a su paso dejando ver el trazado rectangular de la muchacha. "_Bosque Everwood"_ dijo para si y abriendo la puerta desapareció en la oscuridad.


	3. Nuestro encuentro

_**Capitulo 3: Nuestro encuentro.**_

La sensación fue igual a la de aparecerse, las tripas se le revolvían y quiso mover la mano hacia su boca para reprimir las náuseas pero su brazo no se movió. La cabeza le daba vueltas cuando sintió algo firme bajo sus pies, hizo un vano esfuerzo por mantener la cabeza erguida mientras caía de rodillas.

-¡_Desmaius_!- La voz de un hombre emergió de la obscuridad, en ese mismo segundo ella agachó su cabeza y se pegó a la hierba.

-¡_Protego_! – el rayo de su varita impacto de lleno en un brazo de su atacante y lo hizo girar levantándolo unos centímetros en el aire y haciéndolo caer de bruces.

Ella avanzaba sobre el a paso animal y apuntándole con la varita, él volteo rápidamente, y todo la adrenalina del momento quedó en suspensión cuando se cruzaron sus miradas.

Su cuerpo se estremeció como recordando algo sumamente intenso cuando se cruzó con sus ojos negros, no pudo encontrar justificación, un recuerdo reprimido, un temor puril se apoderó de ella, e hizo que su mente quedara a mitad del hechizo no verbal. Abrió su boca levemente y sintió, que se cuerpo se debilitaba y todo se volvía negro mientras caía al piso envuelta en el olor del pasto, victima del Desmaius no verbal de su atacante.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voces iban y venían, un sabor amargo en sus labios y una fuerte punzada en la parte posterior de la cabeza le confirmaron que estaba viva. Lo primero que vio cuando abrió sus ojos fue una mirada parda de lo más furtiva y supo que el plan había fracasado y que estaba envuelta en el que creía, el peor de sus problemas. Su abuelo estaba frente a ella, con su rostro crispado por el enojo, y una expresión tan dura como pocas que en la vida le había dedicado.

Mimbel abrió su boca para decir algo aunque no sabía bien que, sentía su corazón hacer bollo en su garganta, y de sus labios solo brotó un breve ahogo.

Atyrot se acercó a la cama con los puños apretados.

-_Me decepcionas… Profundamente_.- Gruñó con la voz quebrada.

El hombre mayor ya estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando su cerebro comenzó a asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, redondas lágrimas caían en silencio por sus pálidas mejillas y la tristeza más grande del mundo le abatió el corazón. Se quedó crispada con las manos pálidas en alto indicándole a su cuerpo que debía moverse, sin ningún resultado.

-_A a... abuelo, abuelito -_ alcanzó a sollozar mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Trastabilló en el borde de la cama y hubiese ido al piso sin unas manos que le sostenían fuertemente por los brazos. Una mujer con un gracioso uniforme gruñía a viva voz.

_-¡Pero jovencita por dios! Debe de quedarse en la cama y guardar reposo por que .._ –La joven levantó su mirada con desesperación, su plateado cabello se enmarañaba en la almohada donde habían colocado nuevamente su cabeza.

Madame Pomfrey silenció en cuanto vió la expresión herida de la joven y su rostro se suavizó en un gesto de lo más maternal.

-_Mi niña, ya conoces al cascarrabias de Aty, ese humor suyo a veces le gana. Tu sabes que eres lo que mas ama en el mundo y seguramente a tenido miedo de que algo malo te pudiese ocurrir._

_-Usted… ¿Usted conoce a mi abuelo?- _Alcanzó a balbucear con los ojos desorbitados.

_-Pues claro mi niña, todos aquí lo hacemos. Pero debo admitir que a ti no te reconocí enseguida, eras tan pequeña la última vez que te vi…- _

Un estremecimiento hizo callar a Pomfrey, la última vez que había visto a esa niña, tendría unos 10 años y llevaba un riguroso luto. Sus padres acababan de morir en extrañas circunstancias según Dumbledore le había comentado y rápidamente decidió cambiar de tema para no traer a colación aquella situación. Pero no fue necesario, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe.

Un enfadado Severus Snape entró a galope con un frasco ámbar brillante en mano.

_-¡Tu!-_ Alcanzó a gemir ella mientras buscaba desesperadamente la varita, la alcanzó en la mesita y se puso de pie como un gato – _¡tú me atacaste en el bosque, me las pagaras! !Incarcerous!_ Severus traía como siempre su varita encima, pero la reacción de la joven lo tomó por sorpresa y se vio rápidamente atrapado por las sogas del hechizo, apretó fuertemente los dientes y toda su cara se contorsionó en un gesto de furia, sus ojos negros trasmitían un odio infinito. Él conocía muy bien el hechizo, ya que había sido presa de el numerosas veces, y sabía también que debía calmarse y dejar de moverse por que mientras mas lo hiciese mas le apretaría el lazo, pero algo de la situación le desquiciaba y no podía pararse a pensar que. Gruñó fuertemente y el frasco que traía estalló contra el piso por el forcejeo, Madame Pomfery corría hacia ellos. -¡_Suéltame maldición_!- Siseó, -_Por que si no lo haces te juro que te mataré-_ _-Oh mi dios, ¡Severus!-_ La mujer retrocedió cuando vio que la muchacha le apuntaba con su varita. -_¡Aléjese mujer, este hombre estaba con ellos, con los seguidores del Mestizo!-_ Los ojos de él se abrieron de par en par, Voldemort había sido llamado con muchos nombres, pero todos frutos del terror y la sumisión. Nadie, jamás, había osado llamarle de esa manera y pensó que esa mocosa debía ser muy valiente o muy estúpida. Recordó con algo de rencor que el mismo era un mestizo. -_No niña, espera, no hagas nada más tonto de lo que ya has hecho- _La enfermera tenía la cara desencajada, grandes arrugas de angustia surcaban su cara a pesar de ser una mujer muy joven. _-¡Y tu mal nacido, dime…!- _Espetó la muchacha con violencia. _-¡Oh por dios, niña quien crees que te trajo aquí!- _Gimió Pomfrey para acallar cualquier cosa que pudiese seguir en la oración de la joven. Ella la observó con desconcierto, volvió su mirada hacia él por un segundo. A sus ojos negros llenos de enojo. _-Finite Incantatem-_ La voz de Albus Dumbledore retumbó en el salón mientras las ataduras de Severus caían al piso, por orden de su varita. El primer impulso de Snape fue abalanzarse sobre ella, pero Dumbledore le dedicó una mirada audaz y retrocedió un segundo conteniendo la ira, caminó hacia la puerta con la mente turbada por la impotencia y arrojó cuanto mueble encontró en su salida contra el piso. Su capa ondeaba furiosamente tras de él por el pasillo. Mimbel miró al anciano, su rostro le era increíblemente familiar. Este dirigió su mirada a Pomfrey discretamente como para cerciorarse de que estaba bien, ella entendió el gesto y se marchó a sus aposentos. -_A veces es muy delgada la línea entre ser valiente y ser insensato….- _Hizo un profundo silencio y continuó _- Ab esse ad posse valet consequentia.-_ (De ser a poder prevalece la consecuencia.)

_-Actus non facit reum nisi men siti rea- (_el acto no hace a la persona culpable si la mente no lo es_.)- Dígame que esta pasando aquí por favor.-_Exigió ella.

-_Acabas de atacar a un profesor de Hogwarts y por cierto a tu salvador.- _El la observaba ampliamente, bajo sus lentes de media luna.

Ella abrió grandemente la boca, creyó haber escuchado mal, dudó y se tambaleó un poco, llena de emociones que no podía describir.

-_Pero el estaba con los Mortífagos , llevaba la vestimenta que mi abuelo Atyrot, me mencionó, además, me atacó en cuanto me vio y ..-_

_-¿El te atacó?-_Replicó divertido_ - ¿Realmente crees, pequeña dama, que los Mortífagos desmayan a sus victimas y las traen en brazos a la enfermería?_

El estómago de Mimbel se retorció de preocupación.

- _¿Qué hacia pues allí?-_

_-Seguir órdenes…-_Escupió el anciano desganado.

_-¿De Quién?-_

_-Eso se vera con el tiempo. Pero por ahora joven Winbell, vengo a anunciarle dos cosas. La primera es que a partir de mañana es usted oficialmente alumna de Hogwarts.-_Hablaba muy pausadamente y con algo de severidad, dándole tiempo a que ella pensara lo que se le comunicaba_._

_-¿Qué? Pero el abuelo dijo que no podía recibir educación mágica aquí y que además ahora_…- Sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal, sentía que la desbordaba el entusiasmo y eso se veía en su respiración cortada_ "al fin… Yo… en Hogwarts"-_pensó.

-_Se muy bien lo que pensaba Atyrot, Mimbel. Pero hemos acordado nuevos planes. -_

_-Ahora, usted y yo sabemos que al Sombrero seleccionador le sería bastante complejo ubicarla en alguna casa ¿verdad? –_Ella lo miraba sin decir palabra escuchando todo lo que el hombre decía a cada segundo, sus las habilidades comunicativas eran fascinantes como todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

_-¿Usted es el director verdad? Es Albus Dumbledore_.-El solamente sonrió.-_Usted…¿Usted conoce nuestro secreto?-_El anciano asintió con la cabeza.

Ella seguía en la exacta posición en la que estaba cuando le apuntaba a su futuro profesor, solo había bajado el brazo que sostenía la varita y ahora descansaba sobre su cadera. Sentía la sangre entrar a galope por su corazón y creyó que los oídos le latían.

_-Raven.. Ravencraw, me gustaría estar en Ravenclaw-_

_-Bien, todo estará listo para que usted ingrese oficialmente en Hogwarts a partir de mañana. El otro asuntillo a tratar es su comportamiento- _dijo mientras levantaba una silla que Severus había volteado y se sentaba en ella. Mimbel se apoyó en la cama para seguir escuchando.

_-Aquí no se tolerará jamás que cualquier miembro de este establecimiento, ya sea personal o alumnado, agreda a otro. Por lo recién sucedido señorita Winbell, debería ser expulsada.-_ Ella contuvo el aliento. Tantos años espero este momento que se desvanecía ante sus ojos. _"No por favor , no" _pensaba_._

_-Pero… -_Él sonrió_- Usted aún no es alumna de esta escuela, así pues deberemos buscar algún otro modo de que enmiende su error. Tomará cualquier castigo que el profesor Severus Snape, con el cual esta usted en falta, le exija por mas exagerado que le parezca- _Ella abrió los ojos_-Y le debe unas buenas disculpas. _

_-Por esta noche duerma aquí, y le pido __encarecidamente__…-_dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra_ – que no preocupe más a nuestra pobre enfermera.-_

_-Tenga usted buenas noches señorita Winbell- _Y mientras volteaba a verla desde la puerta le dijo -_Aequam memento rebus in arduis servare mentem_.( Acuérdate de conservar la mente serena en los momentos difíciles)- Y sonrió con sus cálidos ojos azules.

En el estado de shock que la embragaba por toda la información que había recibido alcanzó a decir algo pero el anciano ya había desaparecido por el corredor.

"_El director Dumbledore, recuerdo que era muy amigo del abuelo"_ pensó. "_Sin duda es un hombre especial_". Su voz, y su tacto, le hicieron sentir que realmente había hecho algo muy grave, pero que si deponía su mala actitud todo se arreglaría sin mayor daño.

Sola en la enfermería se metió de nuevo en la cama a intentar ordenar la nueva información y replantearse su situación.


	4. Los comienzos

**Capitulo 4: Los comienzos.**

En las mazmorras….

_-¡Maldición! ¡Esa maldita arrogante¡_ - La voz de la joven estallaba en sus oídos _"Mal nacido, mal nacido, mal nacido"_

_-Ahhrg! Por un demonio, esa maldita…-_Volteó todos los pergaminos y tintas que había sobre el escritorio de un manotazo, el tintero explotó sobre una de las paredes de su despacho y una gran mancha de negra goteaba sobre la piedra. El aire se revolvió y la vela que antes iluminaba la habitación, cayo a un lado de los papeles. Se dejó caer en el sillón con los codos sobre las rodillas en aquella penumbra.

La grotesca voz de su ebrio padre muggle resonaba en su cabeza. "_Tú estúpido mal nacido……. Eres una maldita niña, mal nacido……Eileen dime por que has tenido a este mal nacido" _Sus manos se hundían crudamente es su cabello azabache.

_-Realmente eres una persona muy torturada Severus…-_La silueta de Dumbledore apareció en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una severa expresión de sufrimiento.

-_Solo tu permites estas sandeces Albus.-_Dijo sin levantar la mirada del piso donde la había fijado.

_-Puedo entender que te enfada, quizás mucho mejor de lo que lo entiendes tú. Pero no debo recordarte que tú te metiste en este embrollo. Y pusiste en peligro la vida de muchos inocentes, entre ellos la vida de quien es más importante para ti. Tú elegiste ser un paria, el día en el que te uniste a ese sequito de mounstruos._

_-¡Hago lo que puedo por un demonio!-_Dijo levantando la voz y volteando la cabeza para ver al director entre su arremolinado cabello negro_- ¿que mas quieres de mi? Te notifique de lo que pasaba para que salvaras a los…-_Hizo una pausa, un enorme sentimiento de asco le azotó, trago ásperamente para poder continuar_ – Potter. Soy tu espía del Señor Tenebroso y salvo a tus benditos estudiantes de cualquier estúpido embrollo en el que se meten. Haces conmigo y con mi tiempo lo que dispones y siempre estoy a tu servicio. No tengo nada más para dar._

_-Pues es suficiente por ahora Severus.-_Cortó el anciano_ - ¿No vas a preguntarme por ella?_

_-No. Pero supongo que va a contarme de todos modos. – _ Se enderezaba con un gesto calmado y altivo, cruzando las piernas e irguiéndose en el respaldo del sillón mientras acomodaba con una mano su largo cabello. En un intento de calmarse y retomar el control de su mente.

Dumbledore sonreía desde la puerta y se sentó en el sillón frente al profesor, mientras encendía la chimenea y las velas con la varita. Severus hizo aparecer dos copas y una botella de vino de elfo sobre la pequeña mesilla a su lado. Le sirvió una copa al Director y se llevó la suya a los labios.

_-Pues es la dueña de Hogwarts_-Escupió el anciano. El profesor se ahogó visiblemente volcando la mitad del vino que estaba tomando en su rostro y sus ropas.

-¡¿_Pero que demonios?! ¿Esa mocosa es una Winbell?-_Sus ojos negros brillaban de nuevo ante el reflejo de la luz de las velas.

El director rió ampliamente y el profesor se dio cuenta de que la situación era tan patética que al anciano le divertía _"Anciano sádico"_- pensó.

_-Pues si.-_Dijo divertido y con malicia el director, Severus se preguntó si no había estado usando Legeremancia en ese preciso momento.- _Y a partir de mañana una estudiante de la escuela.-_ Comentó el director mientras dejaba su copa vacía sobre la mesilla. "_Fantástico, una ola de buenas noticias"-_Pensó, el profesor de pociones, sarcástico.

-_Seguramente viene a comentarme que será nuestra consentida los años que le queden aquí_ _y que…_- Se quejaba automáticamente cuando el anciano le corto en seco por segunda vez en la noche. Por una parte respetaba y quería al director, pero odiaba enormemente que alguien osara interrumpirle.

_-Pues no, vengo a decirte que tienes hasta mañana para elegir un severo castigo para ella por la falta que cometió contigo. – _El director captó toda su atención.

_-Pues me parece bien.- _confeso el profesor estirando las palabras_ - Ya pensaré en algo __apropiado__-_Dijo siseando con algo de malicia.

-_Sabes, Severus, que si le haces algún daño estarás nuevamente en situación. Sin embargo considero, que uno de sus mayores problemas, traídos de su ascendencia Slytherin sin duda_ –Dijo mientras observaba divertido a Severus contorsionar el rostro y continuó.

_-Es su increíble orgullo, y creo que contigo puede aprender un par de cosas, ya que __tu__ has aprendido de tus errores ¿verdad?-_ Le interrogó mientras bajaba sus lentes de media luna para verle mejor.

Severus solo bajó la mirada y el Director supo que estaba en lo correcto. Dumbledore se dirigía a la puerta a paso lento.

_-Vas a usarla por su poder también ¿verdad?-_ Dijo el profesor en tono herido antes de que el director cruzara el marco.

_-Mírate Severus, ya hasta pareces preocupado por ella.-_Sonrió y desapareció por las puertas del despacho de pociones con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.


	5. El castigo

**Capitulo 5: El castigo**

En la enfermería la luz entraba a raudales, los bloques de piedra tallados al estilo gótico, y las finas molduras de los vidrios se alzaban por doquier, dando a tan sencillo lugar un aspecto grandilocuente. Se le antojó a Mimbel el lugar más bello de la tierra. Aquella noche sin dormir le había servido para decidir que hacer, pensaba seguir el consejo de Dumbledore y conservar la mente serena en momentos difíciles.

Le pidió a Madame Pomfey un pergamino, una pluma y un tintero y la mujer se los trajo al instante, como si supiese la importancia que conllevaba, que aquella niña escribiese lo más rápido posible.

En el escritorio de la enfermera se revolvía de un lado al otro, como intentando demorar el momento en el que debía escribirle a su abuelo y explicarse ante el. Sabia que el estaría muy enojado como para llamarle vía flu, o comunicarse por cualquier otro medio y se reitero a si misma que una lechuza, le daría el tiempo que el necesitara para volver a sus cabales.

Con la mano temblando sumergió la pluma en el tintero y comenzó a escribir.

"_Abuelito querido:_

_Se que debes de estar furioso, no creas que no entiendo la razón. Pero nunca me explicaste por que creías que el mestizo podía causarnos daño alguno, si es un cuarto de fuerte y tenaz de lo que nosotros somos, tengo muchas dudas en mí y prometo actuar razonablemente si me cuentas toda la verdad. Solo quedamos tú y yo ¿sabes? No deberíamos pelear jamás._

_Creo que pese a tu enojo, hoy estarías orgulloso de mi, voy a entrar en la casa de la abuela Rowena, casa a la cual según se, tu también concurriste en tus tiempos de estudiante. Se que en mi súbito ingreso aquí ah obrado tu mano, ya que el director Dumbledore me informo de tu consentimiento. Me siento muy feliz, solo me nubla las desdicha de que no estés aquí para compartir todo esto conmigo._

_Ab imo pectore _(con todo mi corazón_), Mimbel."_

Releyó la carta solo una vez para no arrepentirse absolutamente de nada. Enrollo el pergamino, cuado se hubo secado la tinta y devolvió los items a Pomfrey.

_-Un ciento de gracias madame, y me disculpo por mi comportamiento de anoche.- _Soltó la Mimb haciendo una reverencia y agachando la cabeza. La enfermera contuvo una carcajada por lo serio del gesto, ya que si bien estaba un tanto alterada por lo sucedido, compadecía un poco a la joven, después de lo que había hecho seguro que el grosero de Severus la encerraba en las mazmorras y alimentaba con ella a las Anfisbenas.*

_-No te preocupes pequeña, tu carácter no puede ser débil si eres una Winbell. Tu padre ya nos daba muchos problemas desde antes de que tu nacieras sabes _– la enfermera sonreía ampliamente- _y también, al igual que tu, era sumamente adorable cuando se disculpaba.- _Ambas rieron, la mujer mayor le paso una mano por la cabeza y la menor acepto el afecto gustosa. _"Después de esto mi día no puede mas que mejorar_" pensó la joven Winbell, sin saber cuan equivocada estaba.

El director había estado observando la escena, se le antojo como siempre divertida.

_-Bienvenida a la familia de Hogwarts joven Winbell.-_ le dijo mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro. _– Siéntese conmigo que tenemos asuntillos que aclarar_ – con la mano la invitaba a sentarse de nuevo en su cama mientras el tomaba el asiento de las visitas.

_-Como tendrá bien en claro, querida joven, su caso no es, ¿como llamarlo? __habitual_- ambos sonrieron, ella con algo de nerviosismo, no estaba acostumbrada a la idea de que alguien conociese su secreto familiar. –_Así pues tomaremos algunas medidas. La primera debo de informarle, será que tendrá hospedaje recluido, en la segunda torre de Tiosdell, en la parte superior del castillo, esto se hará como medida de seguridad, para que podamos monitorearle mejor. En segunda instancia, deberá elegir mañana mismo un profesor tutor, que le ambientara sobre la educación aquí, y que además trabajara secretamente junto a usted y a mi_.- Mimbel puso cara de desconcierto, la idea no le agradaba del todo.

_-Se que usted desea ayudarnos a vencer al Innombrable, pero para ello deberá probar que podemos confiar en usted. Ahora pues ¿Alguna pregunta?_

_-No señor._

_-Bien entonces andando- _Le hizo un gesto breve con la mano y despidiéndose ambos de la enfermera "Poppy" como el director le había llamado partieron rumbo a la torre.

Los ojos plateados de Mimbel absorbían cuanto veían, intentando guardar cualquier detalle del glorioso día de su entrada en Hogwarts. Los moldes, los tallados, las estatuas y hasta los fantasmas.

Los alumnos se agrupaban a cuchichear a un lado del corredor, el año escolar ya había comenzado y debería acostumbrarse a ser "la nueva" por un tiempo. Claro estaba que el aspecto tampoco le ayudaba.

Se detuvieron ante una estatua que ella reconocía claramente como la de Rowena Ravenclaw.

-_Esta será tu sala común, podrás tener acceso completo a todas las actividades y dependencias de tu casa, pero al anochecer deberás retornar a tu torre.-_ Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-_Ahora mismo en unos minutos tendremos una pequeña reunión en mi despacho con los jefes de las cuatro casas y el cabeza de tu casa, te explicara todo en cuanto a horarios y demás._

-_Perfecto_- Suspiro ella.

Siguieron andando por lo un largo rato mientras el director le señalaba amablemente cualquier dependencia que el alumnado tuviese permitido utilizar.

Al recorrer las mazmorras, los vellos de su nuca se erizaron notablemente, no solo por el frío que hacia allí, sino por que en una obscura puerta, brillaba maliciosamente una placa en la que se leía "Profesor Severus Snape". Recordó que para su mala suerte aun debía afrontar un castigo y volvió a temblar. Definitivamente aquel lugar encajaba perfectamente con el aspecto del profesor, severo, frío y de alguna forma tenebroso.

Siguieron su camino, adentrándose más y más en aquel tétrico lugar, la casa de Slytherin, las dependencias de pociones y demás.

Iba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando se choco de frente con la espalda del anciano que se había detenido. Al salir ya de las mazmorras la misma puerta con cartel que hacia ya minutos había sumergido a la niña en una espesa mata de pensamientos, se encontraba allí de nuevo.

Dumbledore sonrió y con su dedo apuntado al cielo le dijo –_Justo aquí arriba esta tu cuarto, en el segundo piso. _– Volvió a sonreír antes de seguir.

Para dar por terminado el paseo, se dirigieron al despacho del director.

El estomago de Mimbel se revolvió súbitamente cuando, al traspasar la gárgola, vio allí a Severus en la penumbra de la sala, le acompañaban tres personas mas. Los cuatro la examinaban atentamente, como a un animal bizarro y peligroso. El nerviosismo flotaba en el aire, mientras ella avanzaba. Todos sonreían atentamente, todos menos Snape.

Su mirada la penetraba, y pensó que si ese hombre pudiese impartirle el más horrible de los castigos con sus negros ojos, estaría ahora recociéndose en el piso.

-_Ah, Severus ¿Por qué tenemos el gusto?-_ Espeto cortésmente Dumbledore, con su divertido retintín. El hombre emergió de penumbra del cuarto de la forma más sobrenatural.

_-El profesor Slughorn no ah podido venir- _su profunda y sedosa voz rebotaba en el salón_-_ ,_ y me solicito que me presentara en su lugar. _– No separaba sus ojos negros de los plateados de la chica.

Ante la sensación de amenaza ella se estremeció, pero comenzó a sentir mareo, y luego una clarísima intrusión a su mente. Sonrió visiblemente, desde sus 9 años nadie podía penetrar en su mente sin su permiso, había aprendido muy duramente la importancia de la Oclumancia. "_Así que el tenebroso es oculmántico" _pensó divertida. Y mientras se sentaba donde el director le había indicado pudo ver al profesor levantar una ceja sorprendido.

Albus sonrió, sabía perfectamente que Horace no estaría en aquella reunión, ya que el mismo le había pedido que fuese en representación de Hogwarts al ministerio y conociendo su clásico orgullo Slytherin, daba por sentado que Snape estaría allí.

_-Pues bien, para introducir brevemente esta reunión, empezare por presentarles._

_En orden de derecha a izquierda esta la profesora Pomona Sprout, jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff y de la cátedra de Herbología, _- una joven pero regordeta mujer sonreía abiertamente, asintió gustosa con la cabeza cuando el director la nombró, moviendo a un lado y al otro las flores de su sombrero-_ la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, nueva cabeza de Gryffindor y titular de la cátedra de Transformaciones. –_Minerva asintió también, con un gesto algo adusto, se la veía severa a pesar de su juventud. No debía tener mas de 35 años, era una mujer bastante atractiva, en un estilo muy clásico y en este momento se sonrojaba.

A Mimbel se le antojó que el Director la miraba intensamente, y sus pensamientos solo fueron confirmados por un bufido que soltó irónico el oscuro profesor de pociones, haciendo una mueca de asco y revoleando levemente los ojos por aquel esbozo de escena romántica.

Esto hizo que el director, prosiguiera en su marcha sin antes dedicarle a Severus alguna mirada especial que solo ellos entenderían, y en tono algo jocoso continuó – _Nuestro "carismático" profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, ya lo recordará ¿verdad joven Winbell?-_ Mimbel contenía una carcajada por lo patético de la situación, sonrió levemente y bajo la cabeza, al ver que los labios del profesor se curvaban en la segunda mueca de asco de la noche.

-_Pues bien, la cabeza de Slytherin es el profesor Horace Slughorn, al no poder asistir el mismo, Severus es quien queda a cargo_.-Dumbledore no le dio tiempo al profesor de pociones de regocijarse y continuo rápidamente - _Y por ultimo, el Profesor Flitwick, cabeza de tu actual casa, Ravencraw y jefe de la cátedra de Encantamientos.- _Un hombre pequeño agitaba su mano haciendo una reverencia.

_-Ya os he comentado brevemente a todos "__quien__" es la señorita Winbell – _Todos asintieron, hasta Severus de mala gana.- _Los Mortífagos intentaran obtenerla y es nuestro deber protegerla aquí en Hogwarts. Por lo pronto, tomará clases aquí como cualquier otro estudiante, pero tendrá un profesor- tutor a cargo, que se encargara de protegerle extraoficialmente y de acompañarle en cualquier acción extra escolar._

_- ¿Y podemos saber quien tendrá el "__honor__", señor director?- _Siseó Severus mordaz.

- _Pues si sigues haciendo tantos meritos Severus, quizás te lo demos a ti-_ le dijo jocoso Dumbledore con un casi imperceptible tono de amenaza. El profesor sonrío sardónico.

_-Oh… un honor que no merezco señor._Replico Incisivo Snape.

Entre ese gran duelo de miradas, el profesor Flitwick alzo la voz.

_-Creo, señor director, que la "Princesse héritier" *ª y yo estamos ya atrasados para nuestra primera clase del día.-_ Severus hizo una mueca de burla "_Como si el tiempo apremiara en hacer levitar plumas, lamebotas"_ pensó.

_- Oh si, si tienes razón Filius. Damos por terminada esta breve presentación. Joven Winbell, El profesor Flitwick le pondrá al tanto de todo, por lo pronto, todos sus materiales y ropas necesarias para este ciclo lectivo ya han sido compradas y están esperándole en su cuarto en las torres de Tiosdell._

Mimbel tenia muchas dudas sobre la reunión, pero prefreía hacérselas a solas al profesor de Encantamientos, se veía que era un hombre afable y culto, después de todo era el cabeza de Ravenclaw.

- _Ah y por cierto_ – soltó el director mientras todos se ponían de pie- _Severus ¿has elegido ya su castigo?_

El rostro de Severus se iluminó, como si fuese a explotar de dicha.

-_Será dependienta de mi casa hasta el próximo año, trabajos pesados incluidos y además…-_ dijo suavemente con una gran mueca de goce en su rostro- _500 puntos menos para Ravencraw._

La cara de Minerva y Pomona se transformo, sabían que Snape era un villano con gustos bastante retorcidos y no les parecía apropiado dejar a una niña su merced.

-¡_Queeeee_!- Exclamo Flitwick fuera de control _– ¡Quinientos puntos! ¡¿Pero que hizo la muchacha Severus, matar a tu madre?! ¡Por Circe Dumbledore, nadie ah quitado tantos puntos para un castigo!_

El director reprimía una sonrisa, sabia de lo rencoroso y vengativo que podía ser su profesor de pociones, y también sabia que por cuestiones de política debería nivelar un poco la balanza para que no se armase un duelo mágico allí mismo. Filius estaba a punto de lanzarle algún conjuro a Severus para recuperar los puntos. Mimbel quería hablar pero no se atrevía, la última vez que se había dejado llevar por su confianza había terminado en esta situación, prefirió esperar.

-_Está bien_ – soltó reflexivo la cabeza de Hogwarts- _Pero por dos semanas los puntos que la joven Winbell obtenga se contaran dobles._

Severus quiso refunfuñar pero al ver a Filius rojo de ira, se dio cuenta divertido de que no debía, al fin y al cabo, podría humillar a esa niñata durante un año todos los exquisitos días que le quedasen allí.

_- Bueno ya pueden retirarse a sus quehaceres, todos menos tu… Minerva._

Severus chisto y salio de la habitación tan rápido que Mimbel, ni siquiera pudo ver por donde. Sabía que este año escolar se le haría muy duro bajo el mando del "tenebroso", y definitivamente se lanzaría a la búsqueda de respuestas, todo sucedía tan rápido, los mortífagos, el mestizo, su propia raza, su propia sangre maldita. El secreto de los Winbell ¿Cuánto tiempo lo podría ocultar? "_Bueno aun tengo a mis amigos_" pensó sarcástica, al saberse sola y en aquel lugar nuevo y extraño.

_* _Anfisbena: Serpiente maligna de dos cabezas, comúnmente citada en los bestiarios del medioevo. Su nombre se origina en su capacidad ambigua para desplazarse en direcciones contrarias justamente por poseer dos cabezas. *ª Princesa Heredera. _______________________________________________ 


	6. Mi nombre es gracioso

_**Capitulo 6: Mi nombre es gracioso:**_

Mimbel caminaba por el salón siguiendo a Flitwick.

_-Recuperaré pronto esos puntos profesor, se lo prometo- _le soltó con impaciencia.

_- Oh, disculpe mi rudeza,_ _princesse héritier. Es que el profesor Snape tiene la bizarra habilidad de sacarme de quicio. ¡500 puntos por merlín! – _Filius movía la cabeza de un lado al otro, había vuelto a perturbarse solo con pensarlo.

_- Lo lamento mucho Profesor._

_-Deje de disculparse Miss Winbell, que al fin y al cabo no hay árbol que el viento no haya sacudido. Ya recuperaremos pronto esos puntos, ¿verdad? Además es un honor que teniendo sus "posibilidades" usted haya elegido mi casa. Tenga, sus horarios._

_- Es usted demasiado amable. _

_- Oh, si, lo se- _Bromeó el profesor.- Bien _Princesse, la llevare a sus aposentos, para que se coloque su uniforme y después se dirigirá al aula de Encantamientos, ¿sabe usted donde se encuentra? – _Mimbel asintió con la cabeza mientras seguían caminando. _- Perfecto, y como llegara tarde, tendré que quitarle puntos_ – refunfuñó Flitwick. –_Sabrá usted que como su "situación actual" es confidencial, no podemos mostrarle el trato, ni los respetos que usted se merece._

- _Ciertamente profesor_- le dijo. "¡_Ronan Santo*!, si alguien hace una formalidad mas vomitare_" -pensaba, mientras le dedicaba al Profesor su sonrisa mas complaciente.

_-Pues es el adiós, Princesse Héritier, sabe estoy a su disposición, para lo que requiera.-_ Y haciendo una reverencia se retiro del pasillo.

"_Que deje de ser tan servicial o acabaré pensando que es un lamebotas"_ pensó la niña algo exasperada.

Empujó la gran puerta de roble que le dio paso a una pequeña pero ricamente labrada habitación, con un gran ventanal y una amplia cama adoselada, cuyo acolchado era un labrado bordado con el escudo de Hogwarts. Una gran biblioteca con cuervos tallados en sus esquinas y un escritorio que tenía serpientes por patas., un gran espejo con la cabeza de un león es su extremo superior y las palabras "_P__û__rus __sanguinis_" (Sangre pura) en su extremo inferior.

Mimbel se miraba en el espejo embelezada, no sabia por que en el reflejo de aquel vidrio se veía cien veces mas hermosa eh interesante de lo que era, acerco sus pálidos dedos al marco de metal y la imagen del vidrio se borró. Una profunda voz gutural bramó –_Nóminem _(Nombre)_. _Ella sonrío_ "Claro, el jodido espejo es mágico"_

-_Mimbel Neréa Wimbell_- le dijo segura.

-_ Dêmônstrâtiô (_Demostración) Le devolvió el espejo.

-_Tamquam?_ (¿Como?)

_-Sanguis. _(Sangre_) "Las benditas pruebas mágicas, todavía se hacen con sangre y después los muggles son los primitivos" _pensó de mala gana mientras se mordía el dedo gordo hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Apoyo su dedo contra el metal del espejo y este absorbió la roja mancha que dejaba sobre el.

-_ Argûmentum Verus.(Argumento verdadero) Purus. (pura)- _le dijo el espejo y la imagen de un león rojo apareció en el vidrio.

_- Te lo dije.- _Le espetó Mimbel con suficiencia.

_- Siento mucho las molestias, Princesse, debía de confirmar, si realmente era su merced. Mi nombre es Guillaume Rondelet y estoy bajo su mandato hasta que muera o decida lo contrario._

_-Bien, decidiremos cuando vuelva Guillaume, estoy tarde para clases, por ahora encárgate de cuidar mis aposentos._

_-Si Princesse Héritier.- _la voz gutural del espejo pronuncio por última vez_-_ _E__gestum. _(Despedir, sacar) y desapareció, la imagen del vidrio, allí estaba otra vez el reflejo de la habitación.

Mimbel se colocó el uniforme de Ravencraw que había en el baúl con la varita, habría querido disfrutar más este momento tan esperado, pero no había tiempo, se descolgó del cuello el pequeño bolsito en forma de colgante, lo agrandó y sacó de allí las fotos familiares para colocarlas en la mesa de luz. Guardó los libros que un gran pergamino sobre el baúl le indicaba correspondientes a cada clase y los horarios que el profesor Filius le acababa de dar. "_Encantamientos con Slytherin, Herbología con Gryffindor_- repaso el esquema mentalmente_ - y Pociones con Hufflepuff, joder pociones en el primer día de clases, el tenebroso se encargara de fastidiarme seguramente, pero no importa soy una Wimbell_" sonrío con orgullo camino a su primer clase.

Al entrar al salón, todas las cabezas se voltearon a ver a la recien llegada.

_-Oh, bienvenida a la clase de Encantamientos de sexto año Pr…-_ Mimbel le dedicó al profesor una mirada mortífaga, "_Como puede decir tal sandez, es la cabeza de Ravenclaw por dios_" pensó fuera de control.

_- Ejem, Tome asiento por favor Mis Winbell.- _Filius le indicaba un asiento del lado Ravenclaw del salón.

- _Hey! ¿No va a quitarle puntos por llegar tarde?_ – Exclamo un joven de cabello negro del lado Slytherin. Filius lo observaba como para hacerle un Crucio.

- _Muy cierto, gracias por la observación Mister Doniville. Serán 5 puntos menos para Ravencraw, por la tardanza de Miss Winbell y 15 menos para Slytherin por hablar sin levantar la mano._- El profesor sonreía exageradamente, seguramente pensando el la dicha de vengarse con Severus.

-_Pues bien_ – continuó- Miss Mimbel Wimbell- No pudo continuar la clase entera estalló en risas, Mimbel estaba roja de vergüenza. Escuchaba los comentarios entre risas de sus compañeros "_Se llama como un hechizo, que vergüenza"…….. "Seguro debe de ser muy Atontada"……. "Si yo tuviese un nombre así mataría a mis padres" …"¿Los Winbell? ¿Acaso no eran todos Squibs?, _dijo una niña rubia de ojos verdes.

Mimbel enloqueció, que la llamaran muchas cosas pero squib nunca.

_-¿Quieres que te enseñe, lo que soy capaz de hacer con la varita?_ – le dijo apretando los dientes y apuntándole. Todo el salón calló.

_-Miss Winbell, tome asiento por favor.-_ le dijo Flitwick con una autoridad en la voz que hizo a Mimbel volver a su asiento.

_-Serán 50 puntos menos para Slytherin por montar todo este barullo_.- "_El condenado viejo sigue pensando en los puntos_" pensó Mimbel fastidiada.

-_Ahora Miss Winbell, ¿quiere usted explicar por que su nombre tiene similitud con el de el hechizo?- _ella respiro hondo.

_- Mi abuelo Atyrot Winbell, que evidentemente no era un Squib –_ replicó de mala gana mirando a la torpe rubia que la había insultado_- lo creó es sus tiempos de estudiante aquí en Hogwarts. Era un gran duelista, pero no le gustaba que la gente se hiciese daño, por eso inventó un hechizo que se utiliza para "Atontar" al oponente y dejarlo fuera de la pelea. Lo llamó "Mimbel" por que era su nombre femenino favorito y el que quería ponerle a su hija cuando tuviese una. Y "Winbell" por nuestro apellido obviamente. – _Tomó aire con desgano para poder seguir.

_-Al tener un hijo varón,( mi padre) le hizo prometer que si tenia una niña le pondría ese nombre y cuarenta años después, henos aquí discutiendo esta minuocidad, sobre mi nombre._

_-OH! Perfecto Miss Winbell, sencillamente perfecto 50 puntos para Ravencraw por tan perfecta explicación. _

"_Sigue anotándose puntos este barbudo, esta peor que el tenebroso" _pensó Mimbel fastidiada de nuevo. Reevaluando su situación, sabía por como la miraba la mitad del salón, que había hecho en su primera clase más enemigos que amigos, pero que va, viviría con ello.

En clase de Herbología mejoró mucho, ya que consiguió unos 120 puntos más, por replantar 5 mandrágoras y llevar a cuatro de sus compañeros a la enfermería. Los Gryffindor también se rieron de su nombre, y tuvo que volver a dar a explicación.

Estaba parada frente al aula de Pociones. Un par de Ravencraws estaban repasando las lecciones, los Hufflepuffs se apiñaban unos a otros para darse valor. Faltaban 15 minutos para la clase, Mimbel simplemente odiaba las pociones. Y todo lo referido a ellas, los calderos, los ingredientes desagradables, las largas recetas, las odiaba. El tiempo se devoraba los minutos y pronto tendría que entrar al salón de pociones. Pero era una Winbell y de temblar bajo esos ojos negros nada.

*Ronan: Un santo ermitaño que vivía en el bosque de Nevet.


End file.
